Paul Faints On Stage
by ilovemyboys
Summary: Getting ready for a performance Paul doesn't feel too well backstage. Will he go on stage? Or will the show be cancelled? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Paul Faints On Stage **

By: _ilovemyboys_

We're backstage, waiting for our introduction. The heat outside mixed with the close proximity got me feeling a bit nauseous. John's by my right, talking to the producer about the performance we're about to do, concerning lights and sound and all that. Ringo and George are sitting down on small stools, laughing, and goofing around. I'm leaned against a wall, eyes closed, with a cool hand against my rather warm forehead.

"Ey Paul?" John spoke in my direction.

I opened my eyes and looked over at him.

"You alright?" He eyed me with some concern.

"Yeah, yeah…" I nodded, smiling slightly.

He looked at me unbelievingly, but was called back to the producer and turned to talk to him. I slowly slid down the wall, my hands on the sides of my head, as I sat down on the floor.

_Great, a headache…I _**can't **_feel bad. Not __**now **__of all times…_

"Ey Paul?" Ringo called over to me. I turned my head in his direction. Ringo and George were looking at me.

"You alright?" Ringo asked me with a frown.

"I, um…just a little nauseous, that's all…" I smiled.

"Uh oh…let's hope you're not coming down with something…"

"Or the heat's gettin' to ya." George chimed in.

"It _is_ the heat," I sighed, dropping my head.

"We'll get you some water then." Ringo paused. "Why don't you have any?" He sounded slightly peeved, but got up and left. As I closed my eyes again I heard Georgie come over and sit down by my left. A few minutes went by, and Ringo came back.

"Alright lad, here you are. Nice and cold." He held out a water bottle to me.

"Thanks mate." I smiled up at him, taking the water bottle.

"No problem."

As I gulped down the water, Ringo took his stool from before and pulled it out in front of me.

I put the water bottle down on the ground and sighed.

"Oi! What's the party 'ere lads?" John came over.

"Paul ain't feelin' so hot." Ringo said.

I glanced up at John, who raised an eyebrow at me. I looked down.

"So you're not feeling so good after all?" He held a bit of annoyance in his voice, but also concern.

I was about to shake my head "no," then stopped myself.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"So you say…" Ringo trailed off.

"Really I will." I tried to reassure them with a weak smile.

_I HAD to do this show. __Then_ _I could rest and take care of myself._

"Beatles!" We were called.

"Alright lads," John got up. "Let's go."

He faced me.

"Paul?"

I looked up at him.

"Yes John?"

"Make sure you feel alright before coming on stage would you?"

"Yes mum," I said sweetly.

He grinned and turned away with the others.

_Alright Paul…you can do this…_

I put the water bottle up to my forehead for some quick relief.

_There! Better already._

I drank some more water and slowly got up, a little woozy._ Not the best, but I'd be okay. Nothing I can't handle. _I took a deep breath _in_…and _out_...then headed over to where the others were standing behind the curtain and screaming audience. _I'll be fine._


	2. Chapter 2

Paul Faints On Stage: Chapter 2

As I walked up to the lads, the producer met up with them, noticed me coming, and called out, "There you are Paul!"

The others turned their heads in my direction. I smiled at them with a reassuring nod.

"Alright boys! You'll go on stage in this order. John, Paul, George, and then Ringo. Got it? Good! Any questions?" He eyed us all.

"Don't think so," John said.

"Nope," Ringo agreed.

"No," George said.

I said nothing.

"Alright then!" He clasped his hands together with a big smile. "Let's make this a terrific show!"

"Alright," they said, as he went away to talk to the technical staff.

"He sure gets excited doesn't he?" John remarked.

Ringo grinned.

"Places everyone!" Someone called.

John turned to us. "Alright lads, let's make this great show."

"As usual," Ringo chimed in.

"As usual," John nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

PAUL FAINTS ON STAGE CHAPTER 3

Someone was giving us an intro. I couldn't hear a single word with all the commotion in the audience until, "The Beatles!" was called, followed by a deafening noise of screaming girls.

John went on stage, as I followed out into the bright sun. John waved his hand at the audience, his guitar wrapped around his shoulder. I waved too, trying to put on a smile, my guitar wrapped around the opposite shoulder, as the blazing heat shined down on me.

George and Ringo came on after us, waving, and we all got situated. John, George, and I went up front, as Ringo took his seat by the drums.

"Hello New Orleans!" John called into the Mic, which brought about even louder screams. He then looked over at us and did a countdown.

"A one, two, three, four!"

We started the chords to "I Saw Her Standing There," as I got ready to start the song.

"_Well she was just, se-ven-teen. You know, what I me-an…And the way she looked, was waaay beyond com-pa-are…"_

Then we all chimed in,

"_So! Howww…could I dance with a-noth-er, ohhhhh, when I saaaw her… staaan-din there."_

"_Well she, looked at me… And I, I could see…. that before too long, I'd fall in love with her-her…"_

"_She…wouldn't dance, with a-nother-er, whooooh! When I saw…her…stan…ding there!"_

"_Well my heart… went… boom!_ -_Ow! _My head felt as if a blimey gong hit it! A dizzy, throbbing pain lingered as the song continued to play. I tried to sing along.

_-"and I held her hand in mi-eeeeeee-eeeeen!"_

I continued the song till the end, to which we got grand applause.

"Thank you!" John called.

Next we started, "I Want To Hold Your Hand." However, as soon as we got to _"I wanna hold your haaaaaaand"_, my head throbbed like crazy, **not **liking that high pitch. I ignored it and kept going…kept playing the song automatically_… I don't like this... I want to enjoy the song, not be on autopilot. I love performing, but now…ohhhh…not now…_

_-"And when I touch you I feel happy...inside…- Ohhhh…. My stomach __**really **__isn't feeling so good right now…_

-_ it's such a feeling…that my love…I can't hide…I can't hide…I can't hide!_

We finished the song to more applause. _Ohhhhh…so __**LOUD**__…._I couldn't help resting my palm on my forehead for a few seconds before we started the next song. _Can't let it linger there or the fans will catch on…_ _gotta pull through…_I removed my hand from my forehead and took a breath out.

John started our countdown again and we sang:

"_Love, love me do! (beats) You know I love you!"_ _(beats)_

_So much __**pressure**__ in my head…all __**around**__…._

I started to feel faint…fuzzy…so _hot_ I felt drops of sweat dripping down my face…_just…keep it together Paul…drink some water when the song's over….. _

_-"Love, loves, me doo…You know I lovesyou…" _I faltered a bit, my head falling down as I quickly got it back up. As the song ended I noticed John looking over at me, a little concerned, with a questioning look. He must have noticed my singing was off…Of course he did. I smiled over at him, trying to look okay, but had hoped he would have stopped us for a break or…something…I was about to grab my water bottle from the stage when John started us out again with the next song.

"_Close your eyes…and I'll kiss you…to-mor-row __I'll miss you…_

I felt a disconnection to the world as sound seemed to be a minor background and my face felt fuzzy, the colors around me blurred…

_**Thud!**_ _Owww…..__**my head…..**_

"_PAUL!" An echo called to me…_

"_Paul! You…ight?"…._

_Far away screams and overhead chatter…from somewhere…._

_Echoes of sounds all around me….…forming together like tele static and drums…._

_I'm just gonna…sleep…_


	4. Chapter 4

Paul Faints On Stage Chapter 4

_I felt myself being shaken….my head was steadied…..I hear voices but can't make them out…..my whole worlld is so strange….._

"_Paul? Paul can you hear me?"_

_That voice…it sounds quieter than usual…_

_Oh geez.….I feel so groggy…._

"_Call a doctor!" It was almost at normal speaking level now….._

"_Paul? Paul! It's John. Wake up!" I heard a few slaps to a cheek…._

_I suddenly felt those slaps to my own cheek and slowly opened my eyes to blurriness. Colors swirled together to slowly create John's face hovering over me, with a worried expression. _

_My eyes wanted to close…._

"**No Paul. You need to stay awake."**_ John sternly spoke._

_I grudgingly opened my eyes again and saw his face gradually go back to it's usual appearance, still moving around a bit, like looking at a lad's face through a fish bowl._

I was suddenly aware of the boney pillow half my head rested on…how strange…..wait. I looked up with some difficulty to see John staring down at me.

"Hello Paulie."He half-grinned.

_Ohhhh….my head…._

"**Paul, you need to stay awake."** He spoke firmly.

_I guess my eyes closed, as I opened them up again._

I seemed a little more awake now anyway…

Suddenly I noticed the screams around me. John was looking in that direction. It wasn't the usual screams of excited girls we hear everywhere we go but….

I slowly looked up at John again.

"What…?"

"Happened?" He looked down at me.

"You fainted. On stage. And hit your 'ead on that soundboard there," he gestured his head to the right.

"No wonder it hurts…"

John snorted. "Yeah."

I tried to get up with my hands.

"Mmmf…."

"Woah! Stay down," John pushed my chest back down with his hand.

"Wait till you feel better. Better yet, wait till **real **docs show up," he said with some irritation, looking around a bit anxiously.

Docs? Oh no…not all this…for me...

"John?" I asked him quietly.

He looked back down at me.

"Where….are they?"

His face scrunched up in anger as he looked away, glaring out at the audience.

"All their blimey medics were stationed around the stadium for fainting girls, but none for any faintin' band members!" He spat.

"Well, they probably didn't expect-"

"They need to expect everything! Especially concerning us! Aren't we the main attraction here? Aren't they sapped to be looking out for **us?**"

I sighed. No energy to argue. And he was right.

"Calm down John, they're coming," Ringo spoke from behind me.

"I see them already, "George added, a little farther away.

I heard footsteps rushing toward us from behind, someone saying to John, "We got him from here," as John let them take his place, and my head was held up by someone else's hands, then laid down on a small, wrapped up blanket, as a wet cloth was placed on my forehead.

"Paul?" The medic looked down at me.

"…yes?" I looked up.

"I need you to sick out your tongue."

I did so, and a thermometer was placed in my mouth. I turned my head to the side, to see a bunch of security guards rather than the crowd, blocking my view of the audience.

Another medic lifted one of my eyelids, looking at it with a small flashlight, then he lifted the other, and felt for a pulse on my neck. The first medic then said, "Alright Paul, open up."

I did so as the thermometer was taken out of my mouth and examined.

"100.1. Not great but he should be okay. We'll take him someplace better to lie down…"

"There's a room with a couch backstage…" someone remarked.

"Alright Paul, how are you feeling?" He looked at me.

"I feel fine…" I tried to joke, but it didn't come out that way. John would have gotten it.

"I need you to lie down a few more minutes before you can get up alright?"

"Yeah, sure, thanks."

They waited a few more minutes as I laid down, regaining my senses.

Then, feeling I'd better get up, I said, "Alright, I'm good."

"You're sure?" the first medic asked me, full seriousness on his face.

"Yeah…" I slowly pulled myself up, feeling arms holding me steady, as I stood a little uneasily.

A huge roar of applause erupted as those who could see, I assumed, saw me get up and starting clapping, the rest of the audience catching on.

I was then, slightly dizzily, led backstage, while we walked past several people who looked over, and was led into a small room with a couch.

_Ahhhh….that looks nice….._

"Alright…careful now…." A paramedic helping hold me up on the left said, as I was gently brought to the couch and sat down. Noticing the pillow on the end, I laid down.

_Ahhhh…._


	5. Chapter 5

**PAUL FAINTS ON STAGE **

_By ilovemyboys_

CHAPTER 5: Waking Up

**Authors Note:** Hey all! No time no write! I was actually thinking of just leaving with that last chapter, but I didn't give it an official ending, so I decided to add 2 more chapters. Thanks for keeping on reading!

* * *

><p>"<em>Ohhhh…"<em> I groaned, opening my eyes.

"Wha-"_oh yeah…_

I looked down.

_I see I'm still on this couch…But now with a __**nasty **__headache…_

"Ya feeling all right McCartney?" John asked to my side.

I turned my head to the right to see John sitting on a chair grinning.

"Shut up John…" I mumbled.

"Just looking out for ya lad…" He teased.

"Yeah well…" I blinked my eyes to clear away some sleepy blurriness.

"I'm doing fine, _thankyou_…" I unfortunately slurred my last word.

"I can tell." He said sarcastically.

I tried giving him a frown, which probably just made me look confused.

"On important matters though." He leaned in, looking at me with all seriousness.

"How _do _you feel?"

"Well, let's see…" I drifted off. "Like the after effects of a blimey piano that fell on my head."

He laughed at that.

"Yeah well…wouldn't be surprised. You didn't look too good back there….Not now for that matter either but…better." He smirked.

"Same old John…not a serious moment."

"Oy! I had one just then Paul. Don't forget!"

"Fine…" I shook my head. _Ow….oh geez….._

I sighed at the pain, looking up to see John looking over at me with some concern.

"I'm fine." I reassured.

"I know that's what you want to tell yourself. But I'd like to hear what's going on in that

'ead of yours." He pointed a finger in the air at my head. "Literally."

Knowing he wanted details I added, "Alright Dr. Lennon. Here are my symptoms: Headache, some minor dizziness if I move too much, and I would simply _love_ a glass of water right now." I smiled up at him.

"Hmm…" he put his hand on his chin. "That is a serious case you have there….I'd say….water will cure it." He got up.

"Oh really Dr. Lennon?"

"Yes Paul." He said as he walked away, picked up one of the water bottles from a nearby table and handed it to me.

"What did the **real **doc say John?" I asked, taking the bottle.

He gasped.

"Now really Paul! I'll have you know I am certified in jibberish, mumerish, bubberish, and most importantly Paulerish!"

"Ahhh…so you know Paulerish ey? One of the few that do…"

"Yes…and as such I can tell a Paul lie when I see one…" He gave me a suspicious look.

"Am I lying now then?"

"As a matter of fact-"

**KNOCK, KNOCK. **


	6. Chapter 6

**PAUL FAINTS ON STAGE **

_By ilovemyboys_

CHAPTER 6: **Careful who you choose as friends, they may be your enemies**

**Authors Note:** So this may be my favorite chapter. Lots of giggling on my part. Hehehe….^_^ Also I use a certain word twice, with a different meaning each time, being the reason why one has the other definition in parenthesis after it.

The door suddenly opened as a lovely nurse came in.

I raised an eyebrow.

John looked over too.

"Well, hello there Paul. I heard you were up and about so I knocked first to make sure all was well. How are you feeling?" she asked rather pleasantly.

"Alright."I mumbled.

"Well, we'll see about that. Let's take your temperature then." She took out a thermometer.

"Say "ahhh.""

"Ahhhhh…." I said.

I saw John roll his eyes.

"Now, do you have any symptoms still?"

"Uh…a slight headache….a little nauseous…..um….sleepy."

"Fainting will do that to you. Have you been seen by anyone yet?"

"Um…" I looked up at John, who looked back at me. Everything was just a blur.

"He was helped by some medics that brought him in 'ere." John looked at her.

"And what did they say?" She looked over at him.

"Nothing much. They checked his pulse, temperature, pupils….I don't know medical stuff…." He grumbled.

"Alright. Well he looks okay right now….I just need to do a quick check over."

As she looked me over I saw John snickering behind her.

I shook my head at him disapprovingly.

_John…._

"Alright, you're all set. Just make sure you don't get up until all the pain in your head is gone. Alright?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, thank you." I nodded, smiling up at her.

"You're welcome," she smiled back,heading out toward the door. Then turned to John and said, "You'll make sure he doesn't get up too soon won't you?"

John put a hand up in salute.

"Of course mame!"

Shenodded at him and left. John immediately looked at me with a big grin on his face.

"Ohhh Paaaul…..you've certainly got a way with ladies don't cha?"

"I-I wasn't-"

"Save it. I know how McCartney charm works. One smile and they go all over you."

"Well if you put it like that…." I grinned.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Come in!" John said in his highest voice.

Ringo opened the door. "John you have to work on your womanly voice of yours."

"It ain't that appealin'" Georgie piped in behind him.

"Hey! Lads!" I said, arms stretched out.

"Uh uh. I'm not catching whatever you got." Ringo said.

"I'm not even contagious." I said.

"I'm not taking me chances."

I turned to George.

"Georgie? A hug please?" I put on my puppy dog eyes.

"Oh man…" George tried to look away, but eventually sighed.

"Come 'ere Paul." He got me in a hug.

"Jooooohnnnn…." I called.

"Not in 'ell." He replied darkly.

"Come on John, join in the friendship of fun," Ringo teased.

"Oh yeah? How come you ain't there?"

"Cuz I'm no fun." He retaliated.

"Oh yes you are!" George grabbed Ringo's jacket toward us as he fell on the couch.

"Well this is a rather queer party isn't it…." John mumbled.

"Then you'll fit right in John. You're about as queer (weird) as they get!" I called over to him with a big grin.

"Just for that I'm going to tickle you while you can't get out of that mess." He slowly came over toward me with an evil grin.

"WHAT! No! Nonono!"

"Hold him down fellas."

"Hey! No! No! No!" I yelled as Georgie pushed my arms down, and Ringo sat on my legs.

"Oh no…." I looked in horror as John approached me, putting on a crazy scientist look.

" Ah…. HahahahahaHA! Get off, get off!" John tickled my feet. 

I squirmed to get free but Georgie's stronger than he looks, and with Ring's weight on my legs I couldn't move at all.

_Oh swell…._

"Hold him down George!" John commanded comically as I squirmed to get away.

"Ringo, help me!"

"No can do mate. You need a laugh." He chuckled.

John continued tickling my feet.

"Okay! Okay! You don't belong in our pile!"

"Ya sure Paul?" John asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Yes! YES! AHHHH! GET OFF!"

"Alright lads. I think he's gotten back to his usual self."

They released me as I got up and breathed out heavily. The others had quieted down their laughter.

"So Paul?" Ringo asked.

I looked up at him.

"You feeling okay?"

"_Nooooo..."_ I fell back onto the couch.

Ringo looked questioningly at me.

"He's been asked that a lot recently." John explained.

"So I take it you're feeling better?" George asked.

"Yeah…I am." I said, lying in a very uncomfortable position.

"Good. Now we can go celebrate our most extravagant concert yet."

"What, with me fainting?" I asked surprised.

"Well…that _was_ something extravagant you know." John teased.

**THE END**

**Authors Note:** I couldn't find a really great ending, but I like it. I hope you enjoyed reading! I looove this story.


End file.
